It Is The Smoke That Binds Us
by ZanaRulez
Summary: Sanzo is jelous, but he will never say that he is, of all the women who gain Gojyo's attention. But when Sanzo comes back to the hotel drunk one night, Gojyo is there waiting for him, and one thing leads to another. And it all started with a couple cigare


It is the Smoke that Binds Us

Smoke, dark and mysterious. It can suffocate and kill and hide the truth. It hides what is true and what is right. But the smoke I talk about is not from a burning forest or house. It is from a small stick of tobacco, a stick that can kill. Slowly but surly, it can kill.

It is this very same smoke that is the connecting line between a human and a half-demon. It is this smoke and the smoke in their souls that hides their pain and how they feel towards others. But what if the smoke could bring them together instead of farther apart? What if this smoke could be the tie that binds Genjo Sanzo and Sha Gojyo together?

-

It was a night just like any other for the Sanzo party. Stopping off in town near sunset, having dinner with the usual fight between Goku and Gojyo for food, and then Gojyo going off to a bar to possibly meet women. This night was a little different though, mostly because Sanzo had agreed to go to the bar as well.

That was why he was here now, sitting at a small two person table, smoking a cigarette and a glass of burbin by his arm. He was facing the bar, staring sourly at Gojyo, who was flirting with a cute blond. Sanzo wasn't jealous, just annoyed. He knew what this would lead to.

Gojyo would stay here with that girl for a few hours then take her back to his room at the motel that they were all staying at. It was what he did with the girls that annoyed Sanzo, mostly because he could hear everything through the thin plaster walls separating the rooms.

But this time, they could only get two rooms with one bed in each, meaning that Sanzo would have to share the room with the red head. And you can bet that if Gojyo comes walking into their room with his arm around that girl, that Sanzo was going to shoot him. And Gojyo knew better then to bring a women into a room he would be sharing with Sanzo and plan to have some fun with the girl.

Ok, so Sanzo was a little jealous of the girl getting all of Gojyo's attention. And he had to admit, he felt a small pull towards Gojyo, a very small pull. It could be that Sanzo knew of Gojyo's pain and could relate deeply to it. Or it could just be that Gojyo didn't look half bad with a cigarette sticking out from between his lips.

Sanzo continued to watch the two as he took the cigarette out of his mouth a sipped at his burbin. The glass came away from his lips when he saw Gojyo say something into the girl's ear, the girl lightly laughing afterwards. Sanzo could feel his face burn and he knew that it showed.

Gojyo just happened to look over at Sanzo at that moment and saw the monk staring at him, anger in his face. He then remembered the last time he had brought a woman into a room that he and Sanzo shared. He still had pain in his arm from that experience and didn't really want it to happen again.

"Hey, do you mind if we go to your place instead?" Gojyo turned back to the woman.

"Of course," she said. "No one will be there, not for tonight anyway."

"Good, wait right here, I'll be right back." Gojyo said with a smile and started to walk in Sanzo's direction.

Sanzo turned his eyes away and continued to drink his burbin, even as Gojyo sat down.

"Hey Sanzo," Gojyo said.

"Just go and don't bring her to the motel." Sanzo said shortly, ending the conversation before it even started.

Gojyo just nodded and walked back to the blond. Sanzo watched Gojyo as he held out his arm for the woman, the woman taking the offered arm, and the two leaving the bar. Sanzo set his empty glass on the table with an irritated sigh.

He waved down his waitress, "Another." He said shortly as the woman took his glass.

This would be a long night as far as he could tell.

-

Sanzo stumbled down the hallway of the motel that he and his companions were staying at for the night. As he passed Goku and Hakkai's room, he could hear the familure snores of the smallest of the group. He continued down the hall a few more doors and to the room he and Gojyo would be sharing.

Sanzo's head felt a little fuzzy and the hall seemed to be going in and out of focus. As he opened the door to the seemingly empty room, he felt his knee hit the floor. Then there were hands on his arm and he looked up into the blurry face of the person holding his arm. All he could really recognize was the long reddish hair.

"Geez Sanzo, I never thought of you as a heavy drinker."

"Shut up." Sanzo groaned as Gojyo helped him to his feet and over to the bed where he was sat down.

"Sanzo, hey." Gojyo turned the blonds face to him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up two of his fingers.

"Four?" Sanzo said.

"Ok, your drunk." Gojyo said.

"Are you mad? I am not drunk." Sanzo said and reached inside of his monk robes for his cigarettes and lighter.

But he only found the thin pack of cigarettes. He took out the pack and held a cigarette between his teeth.

"Shit." He said irritably.

"Lost your lighter?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo didn't need his vision to know that Gojyo was smirking at him in Sanzo's lack of intelligence at the time. He felt a hand on the back of his neck and being drawn forward a few inches. He could smell the smoke of his cigarette being lighted, but he couldn't tell in what way.

Gojyo was using in own cigarette to light Sanzo's. The tip of his cigarette barely coming in contact with the tip of Sanzo's. But the cigarette lighted ether way and Gojyo allowed Sanzo to have his head back. He watched as Sanzo took long, comforting drags then blow out a cloud of gray smoke.

Gojyo had been at the hotel the whole time. It seemed that the pretty blond he had picked up was another demon out for the group's heads. But that was ok, because he had another, prettier, blond sitting right in front of him. Gojyo was fighting with himself to not take advantage of the drunken Sanzo and have his way with him.

But when Sanzo took that cigarette out exhaled more smoke, Gojyo couldn't help himself. He caught Sanzo's parted lips with his own and plunged his tongue into the others mouth. He could taste a mixture of the drinks Sanzo had had and the tobacco of the cigarette on his tongue. But, deepening the kiss, Gojyo was able to find Sanzo's true taste. A cinnamon like tang near the back of the mouth.

Sanzo, still hazy in the head, kissed back just as savagely. Gojyo stole the cigarette from Sanzo's fingers and placed it, along with his own in the ashtray next to the bed. He removed the sutra draping over Sanzo's shoulders and what was hiding the front of his robes from view. The two things fell to the floor forgotten for the time being.

Gojyo slid the top of the robes from Sanzo's upper body, revealing the tight, sexy, black leather with the shoulders revealed. Gojyo gripped Sanzo's shoulders and lowered the blond onto the bed sheets slowly. He then busied himself with working off the black leather sleeves from the smooth skin of Sanzo's arms. Once removed, He traveled his hands up Sanzo's arms and grabbed his hands, forcing them above Sanzo's head.

Gojyo kissed at the juncture of jaw and neck, just under Sanzo's ear. He started to slide the tight black shirt up Sanzo's chest, revealing more and more pale skin by the second. Gojyo bit onto the skin just above Sanzo's collar, just hard enough to leave a mark.

It might have been the sudden twinge of pain that brought Sanzo back to himself. His vision cleared, the fuzziness of his thoughts faded, and he was finally able to think clearly. The first thing he felt was a warm wetness on his neck that felt really good. The wet tongue left his skin and lips were pressed to his own, enabling him to see who he was with; Gojyo.

When Gojyo's mouth left his lips for air, he opened his mouth to speak. But Gojyo was quick and he pulled the tight leather off Sanzo before he could say anything. Gojyo rained kisses over Sanzo's bare chest, running his tongue over a nipple.

Sanzo gasped, his hands tangling in Gojyo's hair. He aloud himself to give in to Gojyo, wanting to see just how far the half-breed was planning to go. He was given his answer when Gojyo pulled the bottom half of his robes off and started to slide down the tight pants he wore underneath.

Sanzo again tried to speak to stop Gojyo, but he was stopped by a wet heat that enveloped his manhood. He couldn't help but moan loudly as suction was added, bringing him to harden. For a moment, he forgot who was doing this to him a just lay back and enjoyed.

It wasn't long before Gojyo felt Sanzo fill his mouth with his seed. He sat back and looked down at Sanzo as he spit some of Sanzo's seed into his hand, letting it run over his fingers. He kissed Sanzo's lips again and this time Sanzo was more then willing. Gojyo pressed his first finger at Sanzo's entrance; slowly making it passed the tight ring.

Sanzo couldn't stop the deep moan that passed through his lips and into Gojyo's mouth. Passion overtook his senses and he roughly pulled Gojyo's shirt off, throwing it to a random place on the floor. He griped Gojyo's shoulders and pulled him down fully, sweaty flesh on sweaty flesh.

A second finger was slowly pressed inside. Tears gathered at the corners of Sanzo's eyes and he gasped in pain. Once the fingers were settled to the hilt, Gojyo started to scissor them, stretching Sanzo's opening even more. Gojyo whispered in Sanzo's ear, encouraging words and sweet nothings to relax him. And it worked. He felt the muscles around his fingers relax and he worked them in and out in rhythm.

Sanzo started to moan low in his throat, feeling the pleasure run up and down his spine. He reached down and clumsily undid Gojyo's pants, trying to pull them down. When Gojyo pulled his fingers out, Sanzo groaned in disappointment until his felt the head of Gojyo's hardness work its way inside him. He couldn't help but cry out in pain as Gojyo's thick shaft started to push slowly inside of him.

Gojyo suddenly wished he had prepared Sanzo more before entering him. He was more then sure that Sanzo would be hurting come tomorrow morning. But he suddenly felt Sanzo rock his hips, almost begging for him to move. Gojyo was more then happy to give Sanzo what he wanted, grinding their pelvises together slowly.

Sanzo rocked with Gojyo, even as Gojyo began to pull out and thrust back in, gaining speed and force each time. Seconds passed until Gojyo was literally pounding into the blond beneath him. Both were moaning and gasping loudly with each movement, building pleasure until it exploded.

The two yelled each others names as they came together. They sealed this new bond with a sloppy, passion filled kiss. Gojyo pulled out of the kiss and lay down on top of Sanzo, remaining deeply buried inside of the monk. He felt Sanzo's arms wrap around him, keeping him there so that he cannot leave or pull out. Gojyo sighed gratefully and relaxed against Sanzo, slowly drifting with the monk off to sleep.

In the ashtray, the two cigarettes had burnt down to the filters. Thin lines of smoke were slowly rising from the burned ends, twirling around each other until they melded together and disappeared.


End file.
